Existing file systems store attributes which are associated with a file. These attributes may be defined by the file system, such as file creation time, last modification time and last access time. In addition a file system may allow attributes to be defined by an application developer such that a program can create attributes and these attributes may be referred to as ‘extended attributes’.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known data stores.